Checkmate
by quatre8ss
Summary: OS-RW/BZ et HP/DM : Dans le tournoi international sorcier d'échecs, catégorie junior, l'école Poudlard est représentée par deux individus distincts, mais d'égale importance : Ron Weasley qui est passionné et Blaise Zabini qui est pire. Voici leur histoire…


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Pour ce texte, j'ai pris en compte un passage modifié par rapport aux livres qui apparaît uniquement dans le film _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, 2__ème__ partie._

**NdSs :**

Bonjour,

Le texte qui va suivre a été écrit suite à un petit défi lancé par l'Ange de la prose, la dénommée **rickiss **!

Voici ce qu'elle me proposait :

**Pairing** : Ron/Blaise (relation amical)

**Rating** : libre

**Genre** : libre

**Expression(s)/mot(s) imposé(s)** : plutôt un thème de discussion : que Blaise parle à un moment des taches de rousseur de Ron.

**Thème/Idée** : Alors qu'ils ne sont pas amis à la base (pour les différentes raisons qu'on connaît), ils vont se retrouver par hasard autour d'une passion commune et réaliser qu'ils peuvent très bien s'entendre. J'aimerais que, bien que l'OS soit centré sur ces deux persos, tu parles un peu de leurs amis (en persos secondaires)

**Dédicace** : Ma chère **Kissy, **j'espère que le texte qui va suivre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire. J'ai essayé de respecter au mieux les conditions ! Bien que je me doute que ce ne soit pas tout à fait ce à quoi tu t'imaginais en me proposant _ça_. Je t'embrasse bien fort et te remercie pour ce défi ! (Ainsi que pour ces précieux moments que nous partageons ensemble)

A tous, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

Petite précision : checkmate est le terme anglais de « échec et mat » Composé de _check _et _mate. _Ce dernier (mate) signifie aussi « copain, camarade, pote, partenaire etc. »

Place au texte…

* * *

**OoOoOo FCRCSM oOoOoO**

**Checkmate**

Dans le tournoi international sorcier d'échecs, catégorie junior, l'école Poudlard est représentée par deux individus distincts, mais d'égale importance : Ron Weasley qui est passionné et Blaise Zabini qui est pire. Voici leur histoire…

OoooO

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'accompagner.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je cherchais justement une excuse pour éviter le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione fixé sur moi parce que je n'étais pas concentré sur mon devoir de potion. Et puis, je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi tu es convoqué chez Dumbledore.

- Oui, moi aussi. J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave à mes parents... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? »

Ron se tourna vers son meilleur ami et voyant son visage, il s'exclama indigné :

« Éviter Hermione, tu parles ! Tu savais qu'il serait là, avoue ! »

Harry tourna légèrement la tête et captant la mauvaise humeur de Ron, il cessa de sourire et se récria :

« Ah mais non ! Je te jure que je n'en savais rien ! »

Scrutant les grands yeux innocents d'Harry, Ron admit avec un léger doute persistant :

« Mouais, tu as l'air sincère. Bon, j'y vais, je n'ai pas envie d'assister à _ça_.

- Ok, on se retrouve plus tard » annonça Harry en s'éloignant pour se diriger vers la personne se tenant appuyée avec nonchalance contre le mur, mains dans les poches, le visage impassible mais dont le regard était illuminé et ne semblait voir que Harry. »

Ron donna le mot de passe. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Harry échanger quelques mots avec Malfoy quand la gargouille du phénix se mit à tourner, au moment même où Harry se jeta au cou du blond.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, Ron leva la main pour frapper le battant. Cependant, son geste fut inutile car la porte s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement. Dumbledore le salua et l'invita à prendre place :

« Nous vous attendions, précisa le directeur. Un bonbon au citron ? »

Ron déclina poliment son offre et dévia son regard sur la troisième personne présente dans la pièce. _Que faisait Zabini ici ? _songea le rouquin inquiet.

OoooO

« Je ne te savais pas aussi passionné d'échecs, dit Ron pour combler le silence alors que Blaise et lui sortaient du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Je ne le suis pas, avoua Zabini franc jeu. »

Ron ne cacha pas sa surprise. Fronçant les sourcils, il répliqua :

« Mais, tu as dit, il n'y a pas deux minutes, tout à fait le contraire : que les échecs représentaient toute ta vie, que tu ne vivais que pour ça et …

- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit Weasley, pas la peine de me refaire le film, interrompit Blaise.

- Alors pourquoi t'être porté volontaire pour ce tournoi ? demanda le Gryffondor de plus en plus perplexe par les motivations qui animaient le Serpentard. Il fut d'autant plus surpris par la franchise de son camarade lorsque ce dernier avoua, sur le ton de l'évidence :

« Parce qu'il y a cent mille gallions à la clé pour le vainqueur.

- Ah bon ? s'exclama Ron abasourdi. »

Blaise le regarda de travers :

« Tu ne le savais pas ? »

Ron hocha négativement de la tête, trop choqué par cette bonne nouvelle pour parler.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es inscrit alors pour y participer ? »

C'était à Blaise d'être perplexe sur les motivations du roux. Ron reprit contenance et lui répondit honnêtement :

« Hé bien parce que _**moi, **_je suis passionné par ce jeu. Il demande calme, réflexion, stratégie. Il n'y a jamais deux parties identiques. Tu en apprends beaucoup sur les autres et sur toi-même de par la façon de jouer. Et les pièces sont vraiment fascinantes. Toutes ont un caractère propre, il faut les comprendre et être en phase avec chacune d'elles, sinon elles sont capables de se retourner contre toi. La reine surtout est… »

Ron s'arrêta dans son élan, en voyant Zabini le fixer comme s'il venait de voir un Détraqueur. Il se racla la gorge et changea de sujet :

« Hum, laisse tomber. Est-ce que tu sais au moins y jouer ?

- Non, mais toi oui et tu es le meilleur d'après Potter. »

Ron affichait de grands yeux ronds, mêlé à une certaine fierté de savoir que son meilleur ami pensait cela de lui et le faisait savoir à d'autres.

En parlant de Potter, Blaise et Ron le croisèrent toujours en compagnie de Malfoy, au détour d'un couloir menant à la Grande Salle.  
Harry était dos contre le mur, sa tenue légèrement froissée, comme s'il s'était habillé à la hâte. Draco se tenait en face de lui. Sa tenue était impeccable, seule une mèche de cheveux mal placée trahissait ce qui avait dû se passer entre les deux. Draco avait une main posée à plat, sur le mur, au niveau de la tête du Gryffondor. Ils discutaient à voix basse. Harry jouait négligemment avec le pan de la cravate de Malfoy. Ce dernier posa son autre main contre la pierre murale, avant de se pencher en avant.

Pour être tiré abruptement en arrière par Zabini qui expliqua simplement, ne tenant pas compte de la vive protestation de Draco, ni celle d'Harry, qu'il devait parler d'urgences à Malfoy et que ce dernier avait suffisamment profité de Potter pour le moment. Il força Draco à le suivre.

Ron retint Harry par le bras pour éviter que celui-ci prenne sa baguette et se lance à leur poursuite.

« Zabini a raison, tu le verras plus tard. Il faut que je te parle. »

Résigné, Harry accepta de laisser partir Malfoy. Ce n'est que lorsque Draco fut hors de sa vue que Harry reporta son attention sur Ron et qu'il le questionna, intrigué :

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Zabini ? »

OoooO

Le lendemain, afin de mettre toutes leurs chances de leur côté pour le championnat, Blaise vint frapper à la porte de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il proposa à Ron de s'entraîner.

« Je croyais que tu ne savais pas y jouer ? » demanda ce dernier, sur le pas de la porte.

C'était exact, mais Draco lui avait expliqué les règles.

Au départ brièvement (_Il voulait voir Harry, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre ! Il y avait des bouquins à la bibliothèque si ça ne suffisait pas !) _avant d'étudier toutes les options (_Il aurait dû lui dire tout de suite le montant du gain…) _

Ils avaient alors fait quelques parties, la veille (_Il était un bon pédagogue, c'est lui qui ne faisait aucun effort pour comprendre !) _avant d'abandonner (_Dix pour cent de sa part ? Hmm, intéressant)_ et de réfléchir à une autre solution (_Pourquoi ne pas s'entraîner avec Weasley ? Faire en sorte qu'il gagne. Ils pourraient ainsi se partager le pactole et lui donner quinze pour cent !) _

Il restait donc à convaincre Weasley d'accepter. _(Bonne chance pour ça !… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec sa baguette pointée sur lui ? Ok pour dix pour cent, il ne devait pas le prendre ainsi !) _

« Si je comprends bien tout ce que tu viens de me raconter, Zabini, tu veux m'aider pour que quelque soi mon adversaire, je ne flanche pas. Tu veux être mon… comment les Moldus nomment ça, Harry ? … Ah oui, mon coach personnel. En résumé : tu vas te servir de moi pour gagner l'argent.

- Ron…

- Une minute, Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais accepter ça ? C'est vrai, je suis le meilleur. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, moi.

- Ron, par pitié dis-lui « oui »

Ronald se détourna de Zabini pour fixer son meilleur ami. Croisant les bras, il répliqua : « Désolé Harry, mais dire qu'il ne libèrera Malfoy de son sort qu'à condition que j'accepte son chantage, ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi ! »

Un petit couinement se fit entendre. Harry faillit lâcher l'animal qu'il tenait dans les mains et qui tentait de s'y échapper :

« Du calme, Draco, chut, dit Harry pour apaiser le furet blanc crème qui se débattait de toutes ses forces. Puis, il ajouta, sévère : « Ron, c'est mon petit ami ! Tu ne vas le laisser comme ça ? Je t'en supplie ! »

Ron considéra la revendication de son ami. Bien qu'il fût pris de remords, il ne flancha pas et s'apprêtait à repartir dans la salle commune, quand Harry lui annonça : « Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Ron. »

Le dernier garçon de la tribu Weasley regarda son meilleur ami, sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que… :

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si urgent, Harry ? J'étais en train de lire quand tu m'as appelé. Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un furet dans les mains ? »

Ronald Weasley maudissait Harry du regard pour avoir osé faire ça.

OoooO

Ron pensa très fortement être tombé dans une autre dimension.

Explication : Blaise jouait contre lui aux échecs. Il était vraiment nul à ce jeu, constata Ron, mais il y mettait de la bonne volonté. Blaise regardait longuement l'échiquier avant de bouger les pièces, correctement selon les règles du jeu, mais totalement au hasard, si bien qu'il suffisait de quelques coups à Ron pour annoncer « échec et mat ». Jusque-là, rien d'anormal. Sauf que…

Ils en étaient à leur vingt-septième partie. Ron bougea sa tour et annonça avec lassitude : « Échec »

À sa grande surprise, Blaise para son coup et évita la défaite. C'était à son tour. Ron réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se décider à bouger un de ses cavaliers.

Blaise, qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'il s'était assis en face du rouquin, le regarda longuement, inclinant légèrement sa tête tantôt d'un côté, tantôt de l'autre, avant de parler :

« Des flammes je fus prisonnier, mais tu es venu me délivrer. Ton parfum transpirant, mêlé à l'odeur de fumée m'entouraient alors que j'entourais mes bras à ton corps musclé. Nos corps tombèrent, en sécurité. Nos visages nez à nez se sont trouvés. Mon cœur me criait :

_Sur cette dune tendre, je voudrais me hisser  
Parmi ces grains de sable que l'on aurait tissés,  
Pour contempler heureux cette belle étendue  
Afin que j'y dépose mon corps mis à nu._

_Mon regard peut se perdre au bout de l'horizon,_  
_La chaleur me porter jusqu'à la déraison,_  
_Je trouverai l'endroit même dépourvu de guide_  
_Sur ce chemin jonché par autant d'éphélides._

_Et dans cet oasis ou les cœurs peuvent se rendre_  
_Sans que le moindre ombrage parvienne à s'imposer,_  
_Je ferai mien les signes de ta constellation._

_Quand tu me feras grâce de ma pleine reddition_  
_Ramenant à la vie deux êtres désertés,_  
_Nous exilerons la nuit qui mélangera nos cendres. **(1)**_

Ron cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, abasourdi.

Blaise continua : « Tu vois, quand tu m'as sauvé du feudeymon, j'ai eu à peine le temps de bien observer tes éphélides. Maintenant que je suis en face de toi, je constate que je trouve ça absolument charmant. Ca m'a inspiré ce petit poème. Je suis un peu jaloux car c'est une chose que je n'aurai jamais. »

« C'est quoi des éphélides ? » questionna Ron, en revenant à la réalité, un peu mal à l'aise par les propos ambigus de son camarade. _Est-ce qu'il le draguait ?_ Secouant la tête, il se concentra sur le jeu. Il voulait bouger son cavalier, mais son geste s'arrêta une fois de plus.

« Des taches de rousseur ! informa Blaise, avant de se lancer dans un incongru et surréaliste interrogatoire :

« Ont-elles toujours été là ? »

_Euh, oui. _

« En as-tu partout sur le corps ? »

Silence et grands yeux étonnés. _C'est-à-dire que… _

« Je veux dire _vraiment_ partout ? »

Rougissement.

« As - tu déjà pensé à les faire changer de couleurs ? »

_Hein ? Pourquoi…_

« Parce que je connais un sortilège si ça t'intéresse… »

_Non, merci ! _

Puis Blaise enchaîna sur l'origine médicale des taches de rousseur. Ron était impressionné par toutes les connaissances de Blaise à ce sujet. Bien qu'il se demandât si le Serpentard ne racontait pas un peu n'importe quoi. Ron ne comprenait pas grand-chose à son discours :

« Tu comprends, si les éphélides des authentiques personnes rousses produisent sans doute uniquement de la phaeomélanine, on peut supposer que chez les autres il s'agit d'un mélange eumélanine-phaeomélanine, voire d'eumélanine seule. » **(2)**

Zabini rigola. Ron fronça des sourcils puis esquissa un demi-sourire, n'ayant pas compris ce qu'il y avait de drôle, mais ne voulant pas passer pour un benêt. Secouant la tête, Blaise s'excusa :

« Je t'ennuie avec ces informations, désolé. Oh ! Tu veux une anecdote sympa sur les taches de rousseur ? »

Il ne le laissa pas répondre et continua :

« Tu savais que les Moldus ont longtemps pensé que les taches de rousseur étaient la marque des sorciers ? Ils sont stupides et naïfs, ces Moldus. Et toi aussi. »

Le changement de ton lorsque Zabini dit cette dernière phrase, décontenança Ron.

« J'ai gagné, ajouta Blaise. »

Puis il précisa en voyant l'air perdu du rouquin :

« Tu as écoulé ton temps imparti pour jouer ton coup. J'ai donc gagné, non ? »

Weasley mit quelques instants avant d'avouer, non sans une certaine admiration dans la voix :

« Bien joué, Zabini. Je suis impressionné. Tout ce long discours sur mes taches de rousseur uniquement pour me déstabiliser et me faire perdre littéralement mon temps et par conséquent la partie. Oui, vraiment astucieux.

- Tu as là ta preuve, Weasley que je peux t'aider à gagner. Imagine que le jour de la compétition, quelqu'un décide de parler…

- De mes taches de rousseur ? demanda Ron, perplexe qu'une telle chose puisse arriver. Mais en repensant à ce qui venait justement de se produire, il rigola. Son rire fut contagieux et Blaise éclata lui aussi de rire, avant de déclarer :

« Bah oui ! C'est une possibilité à envisager. Ou ça peut être n'importe quel autre sujet susceptible de te distraire, comme ta mère ou ta sœur…

- Je… Je n'y avais pas songé, fit le rouquin perdant sa bonne humeur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider à surmonter ton point faible. »

Ce qu'ils firent pendant encore deux heures ce soir-là, et tous les autres soirs jusqu'au championnat. Ils trouvèrent même un sujet de conversation récurrent pour lequel ils n'auraient jamais pensé un seul jour avoir des points d'affinités : leur avis à propos de la relation amoureuse entre Harry et Draco.

OoooO

Le jour du tournoi arriva.

Blaise fut éliminé, sans surprise, malgré sa tactique, dès le premier tour. Ron arriva en demi-finale. Malheureusement, la compétition s'arrêta là pour lui. Son adversaire, une jeune sorcière australienne de quatorze ans le battit en seulement six coups. Elle remporta le trophée, ainsi que le chèque de cent mille gallions.

Malgré sa défaite, Blaise ne lui en voulait pas … trop. Ils pouvaient toujours retenter leur chance, l'année suivante. Et puis ils avaient quand même gagné quelque chose, fit remarquer Ron. En plus de sa médaille, ils étaient « presque » amis. Ça valait bien plus que tous les gallions du monde, non ?

**FIN**

**NdSs : Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! (Un petit commentaire pour me dire si vous avez aimé, please ? ) **

Disclaimer bis :

**(1) Poème « Ephélides » par jeu_idiot**

**(2) dixit Wikipedia **


End file.
